1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an apparatus for producing milk drinks.
2. Description of Related Art
An apparatus of this type, especially envisaged for producing milk foam for cappuccino coffee, is for example known from EP-A-600 826. The milk is heated in a container enclosed by a heating vessel and pressed through a resistance processing element with the aid of a pump, in which the milk froth is produced by adding an air mixture. With this apparatus all pipes and lines for the milk, i.e. from container to outlet, must be cleaned regularly, which involves a cumbersome cleaning procedure each and every time, and which necessitates a relatively complicated dismantling of the means from time to time.